


it’s 1 am and im rambling

by grahamcrackercrusts



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrackercrusts/pseuds/grahamcrackercrusts
Summary: i can’t sleep and i can’t stop thinking so here are my thoughts.
Comments: 1





	it’s 1 am and im rambling

we’re over. it’s been maybe a month now? maybe less. i was so sad. but i don’t think i was sad the way you’re supposed to be. i think i was so used to being with someone else that the idea of being alone was scary. even though that’s what i have always preferred? it’s a strange feeling. it’s like everything is the way it was before? even though everything is different. i’m the same person and i always will be, but nothing around me is the same. did i sabotage this because i missed being alone? did i miss being alone? no, i did. i’m happy. well, i think i’m happy, i can’t tell. and even if i could is this happiness genuine? was i even happy before all of this? i can’t remember. i don’t think i was. i don’t know if i care to be anyway. i missed the numbness of not feeling things, it’s coming back to me. it sounds psychotic, but it’s easier not to feel? not because i don’t want to get hurt, but because it’s so freeing. relationships, not only romantic, are hard. i want a friend that i can confide in, but i have myself. that’s really all i need.. isn’t it? i’m just so tired.


End file.
